Stupide journal intime!
by Emmel Doll
Summary: Two-shot SS/HP.  Severus Snape a acheté un journal intime dans lequel il confie ses pensées les plus intimes et les détails sur son quotidien avec son amant.  Enfin, ça c'est sans compter sa légendaire mauvaise foi.
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre :** Stupide jounal intime!_

_**Auteur :** Emmel Doll_

_**Genre :** Slash SS/HP_

_**Avertissement :** Il y a du yaoi dans ma fanfic. Du coup, pour ceux que ça ne plaît pas, vous n'avez qu'à ne pas lire._

_**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent malheureusement à la dénommée J.K Rowling._

_**Rating :** Rien de bien méchant. On va donc dire : R+_

_**Résumé : **Two-shot SS/HP. Severus Snape a acheté un journal intime dans lequel il confie ses pensées les plus intimes et les détails sur son quotidien avec son amant. Enfin, ça c'était sans compter sa légendaire mauvaise foi._

_**Note :** C'est ma première fic alors soyez gentils avec moi... Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Stupide journal intime!<em>**

**POV Sev**

Ce matin, lorsque je me suis réveillé au côté de mon amant, nous n'étions pas seuls.

- Puis-je me permettre de te demander ce que c'est que... ça!

- Un chat...?"

- Un chat… Puisque je ne, à ma connaissance, possède aucun animal quel qu'il soit, puis-je savoir ce que ce chat fait dans mon lit?

- Il dort...?"

Agacé, je me suis redressé contre les oreillers et ai toisé le brun à mes côtés d'un air glacial. Le même qui m'avait permis de le terroriser lorsqu'il était gosse. Puis de le séduire après la fin de la guerre. Mais à ce moment, cela semblait plus l'ennuyer qu'autre chose. Il avait pris une moue boudeuse en serrant contre lui la... chose qu'il devait avoir ramassé dans une rue quelconque et a remonté les couvertures par-dessus sa tête tout en ignorant consciencieusement ma question.

Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée. L'instant d'après, il gisait sur le plancher avec la créature qu'il tenait entre ses bras et les couvertures. Je me suis levé souplement - oui oui, souplement. Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça vous savez. Juste une trentaine d'années. Une trentaine et quelques. Plus précisément 39 ans. Je vous défends de dire que c'est plus près de 40 que de trente et que ça fait quand même vingt ans de différence avec mon amant!

-Fjvnahvfse ruionh jfkc4w erhnio cfhegr. **(1)**

Comment ça vous ne savez pas quel âge a mon amant? Tout le monde sait qu'il a eu 19 ans cette année et que… Ah, c'est vrai. Vous ne savez pas qui est mon amant. Il est en effet possible que j'ai omis de dire son nom. Soit.

Je suis l'heureux élu choisi par le Survivant-qui-a-enfin-débarrassé-la-Terre-de-l'horrible-Face-de-Serpent-deux-ans-auparavant-et-qui-est-accessoirement-mon-petit-ami : Harry Potter.

-Jdjrche uionhjg erhcgwegcu hnihceg wvtjt

Exactement. Comme vous l'avez deviné, les gens -qui ont toujours eu une étrange tendance à ne pas m'apprécier- se sont mis à me huer et à m'envoyer des beuglantes à répétition lorsqu'ils ont appris la nouvelle. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se fâche et déclare publiquement qu'il ferait subir à ceux qui continueraient à s'en prendre à moi le même sort que celui qu'il avait réservé à Voldemort. Mais ça, je vous le conterai une prochaine fois. Reprenons le sujet des brimades de toutes sortes mentionnées auparavant. Je m'en fichais complètement et cela n'a toujours pas changé d'un iota. Je m'en fiche. D'ailleurs, c'est pour cette raison qu'Harry est avec moi et non avec un autre.

Parce que moi, je m'en fiche de sa célébrité.

Parce que pour moi, il est toujours l'imbécile de Gryffondor naïf qui se faisait presque toujours avoir quand mon filleul jetait des trucs dans son chaudron

Parce que pour moi, il est le gosse qui pleurait en cachette parce qu'il était fatigué de la guerre et de ses responsabilité en haut de la tour d'astronomie et sûr qu'il était seul alors que je l'observais.

Parce que pour moi, il est le garçon timide qui rougit quand je lui susurre des mots doux à l'oreille pendant l'acte.

Parce que pour moi, il est l'idiot suicidaire qui ne peut s'empêcher de toujours se mettre dans les pires pétrins alors qu'il aurait pu éviter tous ennuis s'il ne se serait servis qu'un minimum de sa cervelle.

Parce que pour moi, il est le seul abruti qui s'est jamais donné la peine d'essayer de regarder sous ma carapace et de m'accepter comme je le suis.

Parce que pour moi, il est tout simplement Potter. Ce n'est pas le Survivant, l'Élu, le Sauveur ou bien le grand et merveilleux Harry Potter. Non. C'est simplement Potter, l'imbécile qui a osé essayer d'introduire un mignon petit chaton dans mon appartement en croyant réellement que j'allais accepter cela sans broncher.

- Vdas jeio ieornhj hjecvnherj hjxuieh huerh afdu iejenaw.

Non je ne viens pas d'écrire mignon petit chaton, je viens d'écrire horrible créature du diable. Tenez-vous le pour dit.

- ...

... Je crois que je me suis un peu égaré. Soit. Alors, comme je disais, Harry gisait sur le plancher avec la créature qu'il tenait entre ses bras ainsi que les couvertures et je venais de me lever souplement du lit afin de m'approcher de lui de mon air le plus menaçant. Air qui n'avait pas l'air de le déranger tant que ça vu qu'il baillait devant moi d'un air nonchalant et qu'il me fixait d'un air encore plus ennuyé que quelques secondes auparavant. Probablement qu'il s'y était habitué puisque autrefois, je lui réservais cet air en permanence.

De ma voix la plus irrité et glacial, je lui ai demandé une seconde fois ce que cette chose faisait entre ses bras.

- Il ronronne…?

- Harry. Tu sais très bien que je déteste quand tu réponds à une question par une autre question.

- [...]

- Réponds à ma question.

- [...]

- Si tu ne réponds pas, je profiterai du fait que tu soit parti travailler à cette espèce de pâtisserie que tu adores tant pour mettre cette chose à la porte.

- Ah non! Sev! T'as pas le droit! Crêpe n'a rien fait de mal!

- [...] Crêpe? Juste le fait d'avoir un nom aussi pathétique est un crime! Je peux savoir où tu l'as trouvé et ce qui t'as fait croire que je voudrais de… Crêpe chez nous?

- Je l'ai trouvé derrière la pâtisserie hier soir. Il pleuvait et il était tout mouillé! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser tout seul sous la pluie! Et en plus, il miaulait et il me faisait des yeux doux et…

= C'est ce que je pensais. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu l'as ramené ici, et non pas chez Ron et Draco ou bien chez Blaise et Hermione.

- [...] Hedwige est morte.

- Quel est le rapport entre ta chouette et ce chat?

- Mais je veux que Crêpe reste avec nous!

- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport entre ta chouette et ce chat.

- Quand tu es en cours et que je ne travaille pas, je suis tout seul! Et comme Hedwige est morte, je suis vraiment tout seul maintenant! C'est ça le rapport!

- [...]

- Dis Sev...

- [...]

- On peut garder Crêpe?

- [...]

- Il dérangera pas.

- [...]

- Et c'est moi qui le nourrirai.

- [...]

- Et de toute manière, il est trop mignon pour ne pas qu'on le garde!

- [...]

- Allez, Sev, dis oui!

Tout en continuant à supplier pour son stupide chat, Harry me faisait des yeux doux en penchant la tête sur le côté. Il pinçait les lèvres et me regardait d'un air irrésistible. Euh, je voulais dire d'un air pathétique, évidemment. J'ai baissé le regard sur l'adorable l'horrible chaton entre ses bras et j'ai constaté qu'Harry ne mentait en prétendant que le chaton lui avait fait des yeux doux puisque ce sale galopin faisait la même chose en me regardant. Plutôt intelligent comme chat. Il semblait avoir deviné que l'on discutait de son sort.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était hors de question! Je n'avais jamais eu d'animal auparavant et il était hors de question que cela commence simplement parce qu'un sale gosse s'était mis cette idée dans la tête. Le fait que le sale gosse en question me regardait d'un air malheureux avec les larmes aux yeux et qu'il partage le même appartement que moi n'allait rien y changer. Un point c'est tout! Et de toute manière, Severus Snape, ne revient jamais sur mes décisions. Quoi qu'Harry en dise, c'était hors de question.

Et c'est à l'instant où j'avais ouvert la bouche pour lui annoncer mon refus définitif que la boule de poils s'est échappée des bras du Gryffondor afin de venir se frotter contre mes jambes. Et c'est également à cet instant que mon cerveau a eu un bug. Je ne peux pas expliquer autrement le soudain comportement qui m'a prit. Imaginez vous qu'un frisson m'a saisit de la tête aux pieds et que je me suis majestueusement (évidemment, un Snape est toujours majestueux) baissé afin de le prendre dans mes bras. Je vous dis, j'ai eu un bug. C'est la seule explication possible.

Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que Crêpe était juste trop adorable, que je rêvais de le prendre dans mes bras afin de le caresser depuis que je m'étais aperçu de sa présence et que je n'ai finalement pas pu résister. C'était tout simplement un bug. Je vous le jure! À moins qu'Harry ne m'ait jeté le sortilège d'impérium. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous jure que ce n'était pas volontaire et que je ne voulais pas de Crêpe!

Seulement, Harry prit apparemment cela pour un oui vu qu'il me sauta au cou et qu'il posa ces lèvres sur les miennes. Et je suis au grand regret de vous annoncer qu'à partir de cet instant, mon cerveau à définitivement cessé de fonctionner. Je n'ai donc pas pu détromper Harry et ai hérité d'un chat noir trop affectueux qui m'a ensuite collé aux basques pour le restant de son existence.

Et si vous vous attendez à ce que je vous narre le récit de ce qui s'est passé ensuite, vous pouvez toujours rêver! Ha! Sachez monsieur le bout de papier, que cela appartient au domaine du privé et que cela ne vous regarde d'aucune manière. Looser! Avouez que c'est ce vous vouliez savoir depuis le début! Pfffff!

- Évasdfnof. Ha fa uiw dsjf iwqhjnf vyo?

Menteur. Si vous n'éprouviez pas le moindre sentiments, il vous aurait été impossible de deviner que les gens me haïssent depuis que je suis avec Harry. Vous prétendez peut-être le contraire, mais je sais très bien qu'en fait, vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un stupide journal intime pervers et inutile.

Comment ça pourquoi je vous ai acheté dans ce cas? Parce que je m'ennuyais pendant les vacances d'été pendant qu'Harry n'était pas là, évidemment! ... Je ne viens absolument pas de dire cela. Oh mon Dieu! Je voulais dire que j'aimais bien la couverture sombre que vous aviez dans le magasin et c'est tout. Effacez ce que je viens de dire tout de suite! Je ne passe pas mes journées à attendre qu'Harry rentre et...

Ça aussi je ne viens pas de le dire! C'est votre imagination!

- Gc iowr wuopx.

Non! Je ne suis pas un imbécile amoureux qui passe ses journées à attendre que son petit ami rentre comme une gentille petite épouse! Oh mon Dieu! Mais vous vous rendez compte de tout ce que je viens de dire à cause de vous! Ça détruit toute mon image de professeur terrifiant! Comment je vais faire si mes élèves lisent ça ou bien apprennent que j'ai un mignon petit chaton adorable qui s'appelle Crêpe et que j'ai passé la journée à câliner, hein! Ils n'auront plus peur de moi et ce sera entièrement votre faute! Je ne vous fais pas confiance. Point.

- Vuiqwecnjerht relaioghtj erwat efuih euls rdioan oparuy lfnsuiq voua en lexzvous ed prece.

Mon rôle de professeur effrayant était la seule raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas de Crêpe? Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de radoter? Ça n'a aucun rapport. ... Je vous le jure! ... Harry est rentré! Je vais l'accueillir. En l'embrassant. Et avec goutte de chance, un peu plus qu'avec un simple baiser. Pauvre de petit vous coincé sur ma table de chevet. Je ne vais pas vous le raconter. Ha!

- Giuenhjcgwhcgueh xgjichgw ercgh er

Non je ne suis pas encore plus gamin qu'Harry! Non mais! Adieu monsieur le journal indigné!

- Mvaiause iof!

Non, je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi! Un Snape n'est jamais de mauvaise foi. Idem pour les Malfoy, tenez-vous le pour dit! D'ailleurs, parlant de Malfoy, nous allons rendre visite à mon filleul demain. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais tout vous raconter. Ce sera hilarant. Oubliez l'adieu de tout à l'heure et à demain!

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1)<strong> : Pour ceux qui ont essayé de conprendre ce que disait le journal, laissez tomber. J'ai simplement tapé des lettres au hazard. Après tout, personne d'autre que Snape n'est supposé comprendre..._

_Sinon, je tenais à dire que je mettrai bientôt la deuxième partie. Il ne me reste que quelques détails à règler et je la mettrai._

_De plus, bien que j'ai fait de mon mieux pour réduire les fautes au maximum, je suis désolé pour celles qui s'y seront introduites à mon insu..._

_Laissez moi des reviews!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Titre :_**_ Stupide jounal intime!_

**_Auteur :_**_ Emmel Doll_

**_Genre :_**_ Slash SS/HP_

**_Avertissement :_**_ Il y a du yaoi dans ma fanfic. Du coup, pour ceux que ça ne plaît pas, vous n'avez qu'à ne pas lire._

**_Disclaimer :_**_ Rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent malheureusement à la dénommée J.K Rowling._

**_Rating :_**_ Rien de bien méchant. On va donc dire : R+_

**_Résumé : _**_Two-shot SS/HP. __Severus Snape a acheté un journal intime dans lequel il confie ses pensées les plus intimes et les détails sur son quotidien avec son amant. Enfin, ça c'était sans compter sa légendaire mauvaise foi._

**_Note :_**_ C'est ma première fic alors soyez gentils avec moi... Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Stupide journal intime (2)<em>**

Bonjour cher stupide journal intime tant détesté.

_- !elorap al resserda suov à lues el sius ej euq srola elbisnesni is ertê suov zevuop tnemmoC !leurc setê suoV _**(1)**

Évidemment que je le suis! Qui pensez vous que je soit? Pfff... Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je ne vous écris pas dans l'unique optique de me disputer avec vous.

_- ?tnemiarV_

Vraiment! En fait, je suis actuellement assis dans mon lit avec une petit brun et un chaton d'endormis à mes côtés. Je vous avais promis de vous écrire à propos de notre visite chez mon fichu filleul. Alors me voici pour vous raconter ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui... et comment mon traître de filleul m'a poignardé dans le dos!

_- .alec erid erdnetne suov ed egnarté tse'C .luellif ertov neib zeimia suov euq siayorc eJ_

Moi aussi je le croyais! C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je lui en veux tant! Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais. Je vous promets qu'il va me le payer extrêmement cher!

_- .temorp aÇ ?éssap li-tse's euq ,srolA_

Mmhhh... Beaucoup de choses. Trop de choses. D'ailleurs, je n'ai aucune idée de d'où commencer.

_- ?ertê tuep utbéd uD_

Je vous interdis de vous moquer de moi! Si vous continuez avec vos commentaire insignifiants et infantiles, je crois que je vais me contenter de vous refermer et de m'étendre contre Harry afin de profiter un peu de sa chaleur corporelle sans vous raconter quoi que ce soit! Ce sera sûrement plus difficile pour vous de vous moquer de moi ce dette façon. Espèce de saleté!

_- sureveS uep nu suov zemlaC .diorf-gnas ertov erdrep ed niart ne setê suoV_

Pff! Sachez que je ne perd jamais mon sang-froid. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui fait de moi une personne à ce point fabuleuse.

_- .eitsedom enucuA_

Évidemment. Je suis tout de même Severus Snape, le légendaire maître des potions.

_- ?eriadnegéL ?esidratnav al niol uep nu zessuop suov euq sap suov-zeyorc eN_

D'aucune façon. Je suis extraordinaire et tout le monde le sait. À quoi bon le nier! Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous continuez ainsi, votre babillages insignifiant finira par m'endormir. Je me contenterai donc de vous ignorer.

_- !suov zeso tnemmoC_

Pour commencer, vous devez savoir que, contrairement au racontars d'êtres sans importance je ne déteste pas tout ce qui existe en ce bas monde. Cette affirmation est totalement erronée.

_- .trof etuod ne'J_

En fait, je déteste tout sauf les potions, les livres anciens, Shakespeare, la magie noir, mes Serpentard, Harry et, depuis hier, Crêpe. Mais plus particulièrement, il y a trois éléments que j'excrète par-dessus tout.

_- Siort tnemelues?_

Non... Autrefois, il y en avait quatre. Seulement, Harry m'a fait l'honneur de me débarrasser du pire d'entre eux: le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Maintenant, il n'y en a plus que trois bien que, à mon modeste avis, ce soit toujours trois de trop.

_- !etsedom ,suoV_

Premièrement, je hais tout particulièrement la foule. Tout ces êtres dégoutants, sans importances, stupides, inutiles, insignifiants et sans intérêt me donnent la nausée. Pour moi, la plupart des humains sont tellement dégoutants que je ne les considère que rarement comme des êtres humains. Ce ne sont en général que des animaux de la pire espèce. Des voleurs, des violeurs, des escrocs, des meurtriers, des politiciens corrompus, des lâches, des abrutis, des fourbes, des hypocrites, des enfoirés, des salauds, des gens sans foi ni loi, etc... Voici ce dont est composé une grande partie de la population. De plus, ils sont si omniprésents qu'il est pratiquement impossible de tomber sur une personne n'appartenant à aucune des catégories mentionnées ci-dessus. C'est la raison pour laquelle je déteste la foule: elle est toujours principalement composée de ces individus. Non, pas ce ces individus. De ces animaux!

_- !laicossA_

Ça n'a rien à voir. Ces bêtes sont tout simplement dégoûtants. De plus, la plupart de ces animaux peu ragoûtant semblent posséder une dangereuse obsession pour Harry. Je suis quelque peu déçu de constater que ces imbéciles n'aient pas encore compris que je suis le seul autorisé à faire une fixation sur Mon Gryffondor.

_- .xuolaj setê suov ,tiaf nE_

Moi, jaloux! Oubliez-vous à qui vous parlez! Moi, le grand et spectaculaire Severus Snape! Je vous prie de faire fonctionner un peu plus efficacement ce qui, dans votre être entièrement constitué de papier, vous sert de neurones.

Deuxièmement, je déteste me faire surprendre. Que ce soit par une situation imprévu, par un comportement inattendu, par un évènement soudain, je hais cela! Comment suis-je supposé gardé mon visage de marbre lorsque quelque chose me surprend? Bien que je soit entraîné à conserver mon visage imperturbable quelles que soit les circonstances, la surprise perce parfois une fissure dans le masque que j'ai pris tant de temps à me construire. Je détesta cela. C'est intolérable. Pendant quelques secondes, mon masque tombe et je deviens vulnérable. Existe-t-il vraiment une sensation plus désagréable que celle d'être à la merci des autres, ne serait-ce que pendant une fraction de seconde? À part celle d'âtre pris au milieu d'une foule comme je le disais précédemment, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrais être pire.

_- !xuerueP_

Moi, peureux! Je crois bien que vous vous trompez d'interlocuteur. Après tout, je suis le seul espion de Dumbledore qui li soit resté fidèle au point de continuer ma mission jusque dans sa mort. Honnêtement, qu'y a-t-il de mal à vouloir conserver une certaine contenance quel;que soit la circonstance?

Finalement, je ne supporte pas les fêtes. Que ce soit pour Noël, pour l'Halloween, pour le nouvel an, pour Pâque, pour la Saint-Valentin… Je les hais tous! La raison? Aucune.

_- !euqitétaP_

En fait, il y a bel et bien une raison. Seulement, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir l'envie de vous la dévoiler.

_- !ertsnoM_

Je l'admets sans remord. En fait, si je déteste tant les fêtes, c'est car je les ai toujours fêtées seul. Voir tous les autres chanter, danser et s'amuser ne fait qu'accentuer la solitude de ceux qui sont seuls et dont j'ai longtemps fait partie. Certes, je ne suis plus seul. Seulement, ces fêtes me rappelle irrémédiablement l'époque où je l'étais. Ces souvenirs me sont intolérables. Presque autant que ceux de ma chère et tendre Lily.

_- …yrraH ed erèm aL_

Je vous vois parfaitement venir! À cet instant, toutes sortes de commentaire inappropriés sur ma relation envers le fils de celle que j'ai aimée il y a longtemps vous traversent probablement l'esprit. Sachez que l'amour que je porte à Harry n'est d'aucune façon relié à l'amour que je portais à sa mère. Harry et Lily sont deux personnes complètement différentes. Je ne tolérerai pas que vous mettiez en doute ma relation avec Harry à cause de cela!

_- …_

Maintenant que cette mise au point a été faite, je vais pourvoir poursuivre. Donc, je hais plus que tout les foules, les surprises et les fêtes. Cela, mon filleul le savait parfaitement. Pourtant…

Comme je vous l'avais déjà dit hier, nous étions supposé rendre visite à Draco aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, il m'a fallut utilisé toute mon expérience de Serpentard pour réussir à convaincre Harry de venir. Des heures et des heures de persuasion… qui ont d'ailleurs été plutôt agréables…

_- .sehcuol tôtulp tnelbmes em sedohtém soV_

Taisez-vous! Tout cela pour dire que je me sentais légèrement énervé en arrivant devant les portes du manoir des Malfoy. Je n'attendais que de pouvoir enfin m'asseoir dans le confortable fauteuil de leur salon qui m'était depuis toujours tout spécialement réservé pendant que, comme d'habitude, Harry se perde dans les interminables couloirs parsemant cette demeure.

Hors, mes subtiles plans ont été réduits en miettes à l'instant même où les portes du manoir ont daigné s'ouvrir. En effet, derrière ces majestueuses portes m'attendait la pire des traîtrises. Dire que je faisais presque (_le presque est évident. Vous attendiez vous vraiment à ce que je fasse réellement et entièrement confiance à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Harry? Nous parlons tout de même de moi, l'espion le plus méfiant ayant réussit à tromper son faux maître jusqu'à la dernière seconde_) confiance à Draco alors que ce dernier n'attendait visiblement que cette occasion de me trahir sans la moindre trace de remord. Dire que j'ai pratiquement élevé ce sale petit hypocrite, que je me suis assuré de le soutenir alors qu'il se sentais piégé par les stupidités prônées par son père et que je l'ai toujours favorisé… euh, je voulais dire aidé… dans ses cours de potion. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce sale petit ingrat m'a trahi de manière aussi éhontée et que…

_- !potS ?elbirroh is ed tiaf a ocarD euq ec reliovéd nifne te tros ervuap ertov ed erdnialp suov ed retêrra ,etunim etitep enu ,sap suov zeirruop eN_

Je vous interdis de me parler sur ce ton! Au cas où vous ne l'auriez toujours pas saisi, je suis votre maître. Alors, respectez-moi plus que ça!

_- .simorP .eriotsih'l ed nif al suon zetnocar ,tnanetniaM_

… Autant y aller simplement… Derrière les portes, Draco nous attendait avec un grand sourire… ainsi que qu'une salle de réception remplie à ras le bord d'êtres insignifiants, de gâteaux à l'allure douteuse (Harry prétend qu'il avaient l'air délicieux), de repoussants ballons colorés et des banderoles comportant tous en leur centre la même phrase : «Joyeux anniversaire à Severus Snape! ».

Après cela… je ne m'en souviens plus. D'après Harry, j'aurais perdu connaissance et il m'aurait ramené à l'appartement. Comme s'il était possible que moi, Severus Snape, celui qui a eu l'honneur de recevoir le Premier Ordre de Merlin, qui a été aux côtés du Sauveur lors de la destruction définitive du Seigneur des Ténèbres et qui n'a jamais, depuis son arrivée à Poudlard jusqu'à aujourd'hui, manqué de gagner le prix du professeur le plus impassible et sévère de l'année pourrait perdre connaissance! C'est tout simplement aberrant!

De plus, j'ai des doutes sur l'implication d'Harry dans cette traîtrise. Il a beau affirmer qu'il n'en savait rien, je ne vois pas pourquoi Draco se serait soudainement mis en tête de fêté mon anniversaire alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait les années précédentes. Qu…

_- .etunim enU ?eriasrevinna ertov éilbuo tnemiarv zeiva suoV_

Vous plaisantez! Comment aurais-je pu oublier! Si j'ai été surpris, c'est tout simplement parce que j'ai été désagréablement surpris par la surprise de Draco. Voyons, comment aurais-je pu oublié mon propre anniversaire! Vous moquez vous de moi!

_- ... .iuh'druojua'd etad al rennod em à elbuort nucua etuod snas zerrev en suov ,sac ec snaD_

... Bien sûr! Nous sommes le, le, le...

_- ?ecnassian ed etad erporp ertov sap emêm zessiannoc en suoV_

Bien sûr que je le sais : j'ai juste un blanc de mémoire temporaire minuscule et...

_- .siasid ej euq ec tse'C_

... Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pardonnerai pas à Draco! Non seulement il a eu l'insolence de réunir en un même lieu au même moment ce que j'excrète par dessus tout, mais en plus, il savait que je ne le tolérerai pas! Je n'arrive pas à croire que qu'il ait osé me faire ça à moi, son parrain adoré! Je le lui ferai payer amèrement. Premièrement, je ne lui parlerai plus du restant de mon existence et je...

_- ?siamj sulP .emêm-suov rinup suov sap ,luellif ertov reyap eriaf zeiluov suov euq siayorc eJ ?spmetgnol issua xued suov ertne ecnelis ec retroppus ruop eriaf suov rella tnemmoc ,tnemetênnoH_

… C'est vrai… Après tout, Draco est sans doute une des personnes la plus Serpentarde que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Il serait dommage de devoir dire adieu à une des rares personne capable de discuter de potion pendant des heures sans s'ennuyer et de bâtir avec moi des plans tous plus illégaux les uns que les autres afin de se mettre le ministère dans les poches pour la seule et simple raison que ce foutu gamin m'a foutu la honte devant une assemblée entière composée principalement de stupides Gryffondor qui vont sûrement me rappeler cet épisode de ma vie tant et aussi longtemps que je vivrai et…

Finalement, je crois que ma première décision était la bonne : je ne lui parlerai plus de toute mon existence.

_- ?nimag uep euqleuq tnemetropmoc nu sap ec tse'N .reduoB_

Moi, Gamin! Non mais! Comment oser vous insinuer qu…

_- !iuO !noçaf ettec ed rigaér ruop nitnafne sèrt setê suoV_

Comment oser vous dire cela! Je n'ai pas le moins du monde le moindre comportement enfantin! Et je ne boude pas! Comme si un adulte responsable comme moi pouvait bouder! Cette idée incongrue est tout simplement ridicule et infondée!

_- ?non ,nodrap nos recnonna iul ruop luellif ertov à uobih ed reyovne sap en ed nosiar enucua cnod zeva'n suov ,sac el tse'c euqsiuP_

Bien sûr que non! D'ailleurs, j'y vais de ce pas dès que j'aille fini de vous ranger et… Attendez, vous venez de me manipuler!

_- ...sureveS tiun ennoB_

Attendez, vous n'avez aucun droit de fisparaître comme ça! … Êtes vous encore là ... Pff! Stupide journal intime!

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> **Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, il suffit de lire les phrases/mots à l'envers pour comprendre ce que le journal dit. Pour ceux qui n'avait pas compris, vous le savez maintenant!**

**_L'auteur vous supplie humblement de ne pas lui lancer le moindre fruit pourri (elle viens de prendre son bain), objet tranchant (ça fait mal!) ou tout autre projectile._**

**_Si j'aurais pu, je n'aurais fait qu'une seule partie, surtout que cette deuxième partie est, de mon avis, plutôt horrible, mais c'est au départ un projet d'école et j'étais obligée de poster la deuxième partie, alors…_**

**_Sinon, excusez moi pour les erreurs que j'ai sans doute laissées. J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux, mais..._**

**_Même si c'est mauvais, laissez moi des reviews s.v.p.!_**


End file.
